


Stanley Uris and The Love He Deserves

by Freddy (brokens_birds)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Multi, Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokens_birds/pseuds/Freddy
Summary: Stan's journey to being loved.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 16
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.3





	Stanley Uris and The Love He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaughnicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaughnicus/gifts).



> All time jumos are quadruple spaced. I'm on mobile, so pressing the space bar exactly 43 times to out a marker is very exhausting.
> 
> This was a gift for someone on Tumblr. @jehansume . Idk their AO3 user.

Stanley Uris wasn't used to this. 

He was born in a town where Hanukkah was tradition; where there was a synagogue right in the middle of town. He was not used to the 30 minute drive to a synagogue; nor a community that was mainly Christian. 

It was odd for Stan, and he didn't like it one bit.

Stan hated change. It disrupted his routine, the schedule he had every day of his life. Having to go to school at a different time was a change he didn't like; nor did he enjoy the bus ride. 

The kids were loud, the high schoolers babbling some new gossip; and the kids near Stan's age (11) were usually playing Bey Blades and getting yelled at by the driver for the dreidel-like toys. 

Stan had made the mistake of asking if they were plastic dreidels. 

"What even is a dreidel?" the other boy sneered. 

Stan shook his head. "Nevermind."

He met Richie Tozier in his science class that day. 

The other boy was loud, something Stan didn't like. But he was also very smart, helping Stan understand the lessons by showing him notes and experiment results from the previous week. Stan appreciated that. 

At lunch, he met more kids: Eddie Kaspbrak and Bill Denbrough. They were nice boys, but they weren't as nice as Richie had been in science.

Richie and Eddie bickered a lot. Stan found it annoying. The first two boys would argue over Richie making (clever, in Stan's opinion) "your mother" jokes. 

Stan thought Eddie was smart, but not in the same way as Richie; Eddie seemed very knowledgeable in medical and pharmaceutical sciences, which was odd for people their age. 

Bill was very creative. Stan adored the short story Bill had written for his English project. It wasn't a genre Stan would usually enjoy, but Bill's word choice drew him into the story. 

Still aged 11, Stan met Mike Hanlon. 

Mike was a homeschooled farm boy with big dreams. Stan liked him a lot, seeing how gentle Mike was with his animals. Stan wanted to see the animals more. 

At age 12, Stan met Beverly Marsh. 

Beverly, who preferred the nickname "Bev," was a fiery soul. Stan had never seen a girl act so boldly nor talk so filthy. 

When the 6 children turned into young adults at age 15, Stanley felt an odd sensation. It was usually when Bev stripped down at the quarry. Bev was petite with pale skin and bright red hair; she wasn't a bombshell blonde with large breasts. 

Beverly Marsh was Stan's first crush. 

At age 15, Stan met Ben Hanscom. 

Ben was a soft-spoken young man, gentle with everything he did. He was also very creative, but not in the way Bill was; Ben loved to build. He had a collection of Legos, larger than Stan had ever seen one child have.

Ben at the quarry caused something in Stan to bubble. Ben's soft, bouncy flesh caused Stan's chest and cheeks to flush. Stan had odd daydreams of Ben, holding his large, warm body close and even more lewd things.

It wasn't until age 19 when Stan thought of all the Losers in that way. 

Sometimes he would think of Richie, Richie behind him and pulling Stan's curls. Stan would push against him, begging for more. 

Richie pushed Stan onto the bed, on his back. He sloppily kissed the other, tightly gripping Stan's thighs. He lifted Stan's thighs to press them against Stan's chest. After preparing Stanley, Richie rolled him over and slid inside. His pace was slow at first, hands grabbing Stan's bottom and using it as leverage when he thrust. Stan whined and pushed back against Richie, bum bouncing when Richie's hips collided with the skin. 

Sometimes he thought of Eddie. Stan would be on top of Eddie, the latter's light curves bouncing against Stan's hips as his angelic voice begged and whined. 

Eddie laid on his belly, holding his own cheeks open to reveal his tight muscle. Stan gently prepared him. Eddie's hole was stubborn, puckering as Stan tried to slide a finger in. Once Stan did, he slowly pulled it out and watched as the ring fluttered. Stan did this repeatedly for a few minutes before easing inside of Eddie fully. Eddie's bum glistened with the massage oil Stan had poured over it. It bounced with each thrust, the flesh rippling. 

Sometimes it was Bill. The dominant and submissive roles would switch in dreams of Bill. Sometimes Bill would be on his knees, facing away from Stan; sometimes Stan was spread on his stomach with Bill between his thighs. 

Stan finished his preparations, then pulled Bill up to his knees. He rubs himself against Bill before pushing in. Stan holds the boy's hands, rocking his boy in time with his thrusts. 

The dreams with Mike were dominant clichés. Mike would be behind Stan, Stan's arms tied behind his back as Mike held the thinner boy's hips close to his own. 

Mike kissed Stan's shoulder as Mike tied Stan's hands behind his back. Mike was already inside. He used the tie to pull Stan against him. Stan spread his thighs more, whining for more.

The dreams of Bev were very simple. Stan would hold her in his lap, letting the redhead wiggle in his lap. He'd litter her pale skin with kisses and suction marks. 

Stan held Beverly close, lifting her shirt with one hand, the other arm wrapped around her waist. He gently pulled her down, breathing out as she moaned. He guided her up and down, holding her close and whispering in her ear.

The dreams of Ben were what made Stan squirm the most. Ben's soft body would sometimes be on top of Stan, his thighs pinning Stanley down while his curves rocked back and forth, bouncing with each movement. 

Ben straddled Stan's hips, pulling his own plug, lubricant dripping already. He eased down, then just plopped against Stan's hips. Stan's hands grip Ben's curves as the latter bounces above him. Ben's large hands tangled in Stan's curls.

Those were what made Stan consider the polysexual identity. 

At age 20, Stan moved to New York for college. None of the Losers had disclosed which college they would go to, not wanting the other to drop their dreams to follow. 

It turns out Stan, Bill, and Richie got accepted into the same school.

Stan was excited about it, but also nervous. How was he supposed to experiment and find himself with two of his best friends nearby?

Well, Stan didn't. 

He stayed in his dorm and simply used online dating as a way to meet people. He mainly used Grindr. It proved to be a temporary success; after a date went horribly wrong, though, Stan decided to stop using online sites for a while.

He was too embarrassed to ever tell his friends what he had done. What would they think of Stan talking to strangers online? He was ashamed, humiliated.

At age 21, Stan was almost ready to tell the Losers about his feelings. The only thing stopping him was that Ben and Bev had started dating, along with Richie and Eddie. When Stan found out, he fell into a hole.

Stan began to feel more alone, his four friends now being "too busy" to hang out. He decided to hang out with Bill and Mike, the two single Losers (besides Stanley himself). 

Things got weird one night, though.

It was the summer before Stan's third year of college. He was spending time at Bill's off-campus apartment, Mike doing the same. 

The apartment was a decent size. It had one bedroom; a kitchen; a medium-sized living room; a bathroom with a tub and a showerhead; and a hallway closet. There was obviously a closet in Bill's room as well. 

The arrangement was a bit odd; Mike and Stan had to sleep in Bill's room, as Bill refused to let his best friends sleep in the living room. They had two twin-sized air mattresses on either side of Bill's bed. Bill had been a bit whiny when he tried to convince the two to sleep in his queen-sized bed with him; Mike had found it a bit odd while Stan was actually debating whether to do it or not. 

It was around 2 pm, and Stan was still sleeping. Mike had gone out to the grocery store because Bill asked; and that left Bill home with a sleeping Stan. 

Bill was feeling lonely. For the last few weeks, he had Mike and Stan making him feel whole again. Now Mike was gone, and Stan was sleeping. 

Bill walked into his room to check on Stan and get dressed. He didn't expect Stan to be waking up.

"Hey," Stan murmured, cheeks red since Bill had his shirt off. 

Bill looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Stanny. Sleep well?"

Stan nodded softly.

"That's good, " Bill responded, turning back to his dresser. He pulled a shirt on over his head before sitting on the bed. 

Stan's cheeks flushed, seeing Bill's shoulder muscles flex. He sat up slightly, leaning against Bill's bed. "What time is it?"

Bill tilted his head towards the alarm clock. "Two o'clock."

Stan raised a brow. "I never sleep in this late. Might have been the wine."

Bill fondly rolled his eyes. "You barely drank."

Stan climbed onto the bed and leaned against Bill himself. His arms wrapped around the man's waist. 

Bill smiled and wrapped one arm around Stan's midsection. He pressed a kiss to Stan's hair, hoping Stan wouldn't notice. 

Stan blushed. "What was that for?" 

Bill just shrugged. "Just some lovin' for a cutie." This time, he kissed Stan on the lips. 

That was the beginning of Stan's very first relationship.

About a week later, Mike had gone back home. Stan thought he was ready to confess all of his feelings to his new lover at that point.

Stan sat Bill down in the kitchen, placing a hand over the latter's. "Bill, honey," he murmured softly, "I need to tell you something very important to me. Please don't react badly. Please."

Bill furrowed his brows in concern. "I would never, little bird," he promised. "Unless it's something illegal, I support you 100%."

Stan smiled warmly at that. "This is something I've been hiding for a long time. A really, really long time." 

Bill grew even more worried. "You shouldn't feel the need to hide from the Losers and me; we all love you so much."

"That's… the thing," Stan hinted. 

Bill rubbed Stan's knuckles with his thumb. "Are you upset about losing us?"

"A bit?" Stan answered in more of a questioning tone.

Bill shook his head. "It's okay."

"No! No, it's not!"

Bill sighed and gently took Stan's hand. "Let's go on a walk, okay?"

Stan gently nods. 

The two got their shoes on before using the elevator to get to the ground floor. The whole time, Stan tightly held Bill's hand. He was nervous; how would Bill react to this?

The two landed on the main floor before exiting the complex. Bill swing their hands between them, getting a small smile out of Stan. Bill smiled back.

About a block away from Bill's building, Stan spoke up "I'm really sorry if you get mad, or find me gross."

Bill frowned. "I would never." He squeezed Stan's hand.

Stan took a deep breath. "I'm polyromantic."

Bill gave him a confused look. "What does that mean?" 

Stan blushed. "It means I can romantically be interested in more than one person at once."

Bill's eyes lit up. "There's a name for that?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah."

Bill grinned. "I am too! I just didn't know what to call it."

Stan's brows shot up. "Really?"

"Mhm!" Bill nodded. "There's a few guys on my mind."

Stan smiled warmly, fondly looking down at Bill. "Who?"

Bill averted his gaze to the concrete sidewalk below, watching his shoe-clad feet take their turns with each step. "Everyone?"

Stan laughed softly. "Me too, Bill. Me too."

In the early fall of 1997 (August 25th to be specific and about a month after Stan first arrived at Bill's apartment) Bill invited Mike over once again, Stan still staying with Bill (Mike's classes were online and Stan's school didn't start back up until October due to construction of a new library). Stan was still 21, but the other two were still 20; Mike's birthday was September 15th while Bill's was December 8th. 

This time, Bill invited Mike to share a bed with the prior and Stanley. Mike didn't object to the offer due to the puppy eyes Bill gave him. 

Stan absolutely loved it; he was sandwiched between dear Michael and his current lover William. He made sure to be snug between both of the young men, claiming it was "for the body warmth." Bill was fine with it, as he knew Stan got cold easily -- and also Stan's mutual interest in the other. Mike didn't mind either, faintly remembering how Stan always piled himself in blankets at sleepovers.

Stan shifted himself, partially laying on top of Mike. He hummed as he felt Bill press against his back, giving Stan even more warmth. Stan loved it. 

Mike opened one eye, looking down at Stan. "Cold?" he questioned softly.

Stan nodded. "Kind of, yeah."

Bill eased himself out of the bed and made his way into the hallway. He came back with a fluffy comforter and laid it on top of the other two men before joining them under it. He snuggled back up to Stan, cheek against the latter's neck. He draped an arm over Stan's waist as well, his hand on the left side of Mike's stomach.

Mike, who was in the middle of dozing off, made a noise in the back of his throat. "What?"

Bill breathed contentedly through his nose. "Nothin'. Just huggin' Stan."

Mike looked down at where Bill's arm was. "Alright." He hesitantly placed his large right hand on top of Bill's left, only Bill's fingertips visible from underneath the side of Mike's palm.

Bill smiled against Stan's neck. 

Stan gently kissed the space where Mike's neck curved into his shoulder. He then draped his left leg over Mike's own left leg. 

Mike felt something odd in his chest at how close Stan was. He gently played with Stan's lightly toasted curls. "You warm yet?"

Stan gently nodded, his cheek against Mike's arm. 

Halfway through the night, Mike woke up from a really odd dream. He looked down and saw Bill wrapped around Stan, the latter practically laying on Mike. Mike gently pet Stan's locks, enjoying how peaceful the other looked. 

In the morning, it was a bit odd. 

Stan sort of refused to get out of bed, but that wasn't the odd part.

The odd part was that Mike didn't seem to mind being trapped under the curly-haired man. He just rubbed his back, murmuring, "He's fine right here," to Bill. 

Bill was secretly happy Mike said that; this was the outcome he and Stan had wanted. 

While Bill was in the small kitchen making breakfast, the other two men were still cuddled up under the fluffy comforter. 

"So," Mike questioned in a gentle voice, "why are you so cuddly today? I don't mind I promise." 

Stan hid a smile by pressing his face into Mike's side. "You're warm."

Mike smiled to himself, moving his left hand to play with Stan's curls. "Isn't Bill warm, too?"

Stan hummed softly. "He's a bit of a cuck," he joked. 

Mike's brows raised. "So what you're saying is-" 

"Shh." Stan placed two fingers against Mike's plump lips. "We'll talk over breakfast." 

That was exactly what happened. 

Between bites of absolutely - and surprisingly - delicious homemade waffles, Mike decided to speak up: "Stan called you a cuck."

Bill blushed deeply. "Oh, did he?"

Stan just smirked and slowly pulled his fork out of his mouth. He used the tip of his tongue to clean the remnants of egg off the silverware.

Mike's own cheeks flushed at the sight. "Well, Bill?" 

"We've never tried sex, let alone that." Bill followed it with a purr of, "But I don't think either of us would mind."

Stan shook his head. "Sounds wonderful, actually."

Mike's lips parted in surprise. "Wait, seriously?"

Stan nodded. "And we wouldn't mind romantic cucking either," he admitted, attempting to speak boldly. 

Mike's brows shot up. "Oh. That… I've never heard polyamory put that way before."

Bill grinned. "Wait, you actually know what that is?"

Mike rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course I do. It was originally a Greek concept, and you know I love the myths." 

Stan's blush set high on his cheekbones. "Would you… mind doing that?"

Mike shook his head with a warm smile. "I feel the same." 

A few weeks later, once Mike was adjusted to the romantic arrangements, the other men decided to take their next step: talk to Richie and Eddie. 

Richie was spending some time with Eddie in Nebraska (where Eddie went to school) due to Richie's school being the same as Stan's, therefore starting in about a month's time. 

The three lovers didn't have the time or expenses to fly out there, so they decided to do it over a video call. Stan was rather upset about it ("You don't ask someone out over the phone!"). 

Due to time zones, Bill had to wait until about noon Eastern time to call the two. 

Richie was the one who answered, his hair one big tangle. "Hey, Big Bill." He yawned. "The fuck are you along so early for?"

Bill smiled softly. "We wanted to talk to you."

Before Richie could ask who else is there, Stan and Mike popped into view of the camera. 

Richie's bushy brows furrowed. "What's up with your faces? They're too happy."

"Is Eddie there?" Mike asked softly, not wanting to overwhelm Richie since it was so early for the latter. 

Richie lazily nodded before tossing his legs over the bed and padding down the hall. 

In the kitchen, Eddie was in his usual sleep attire (a large shirt, shorts that were barely visible underneath, and some knee high socks) as he waddled around the room. 

Richie grinned as he saw Eddie was cooking. "Hey, gorgeous. The boys wanna talk." 

Eddie raised a brow, not turning around as he took the English muffin off the stove. "M'kay?" 

Richie set his phone down on the counter, leaning it against the microwave so the three in New York could see both of the other males. He wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist, practically being dragged whenever Eddie walked. 

"Hey, guys," Stan stated softly, "we have a really important question for you."

Eddie turned off the stove and turned his head to look at the phone. "Is something wrong, dears?"

Mike's hand made its journey to Stan's back, sliding under his sleep shirt running over the expanse of skin in hopes to soothe Stanley. "Eddie, would you be able to come with Richie when he arrives for his classes next month? It isn't required of you, of course." 

Eddie shrugged. "My campus has been talking about doing strictly online classes due to some bad bug running through Nebraska. I'll contact them and see what their current plans are."

The other men smiled in joy behind their screen. 

"When are you coming back, Richie?" Bill questioned. He moved his hand (out of camera view) to meet Mike's on Stan's back, before going lower and taking residence on the slope of Stan's lower back. 

Richie didn't notice Stan's eyes flutter. "About a week. I'm really lucky I even managed to get a roundtrip for New York to Nebraska; it's absolutely insane how much it costs."

Eddie nuzzled against Richie and murmured something. 

Richie smiled warmly as he kissed his head and wrapped his arms around Eddie's cushioned waist. "I'll do my best to bring Eds."

Mike decided to do the talking because Stan was practically Jello; and Bill was barely out of camera view, peppering Stan with his usual morning kissings. Mike's fingertips slid up Stan's back to lightly message between his shoulders. Both Mike and Bill bathed in the soft part of Stan's thin yet pretty lips. 

Bill managed to get Stan fully off camera, properly giving him attention now. 

Mike watched, but his gaze seemed to be on the phone still.

Bill, now sat on the couch, gently placed his hands on the back of Stan's thighs, the skin between his own thumbs and index fingers practically holding up Stan's bum. He pulled Stan forward into his lap, hands never moving, before he nosed at the curve where Stan's neck met his shoulder.

Mike prayed Stan's breathy moans couldn't be picked up by the phone mic. 

"Mike."

Mike's gaze shot back to the phone, where Richie had a brow raised and Eddie looked annoyed (a bit more than usual). "Uh, sorry."

Richie rolled his eyes. "I said I'll call campus to see if they can add a different package-"

Mike's brows shot up. "Wait, your college was paying for your travel?"

Richie parted his plump lips to speak, closed them, then opened them once again. "No, they didn't. I was going to say a different package for living arrangements so J can get a place to stay for Eds. I was planning on getting an off-campus place in Bill's building soon, and my aid package says the school can help pay for bills and stuff. But that's only for me. I have to ask if I can add a second person onto that."

"Sorry for killing to conclusions, Richie," Mike apologized sincerely. 

Richie shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not fully embarrassed by my situation; a lot of other students have financial aid."

Eddie reached up to fix Richie's glasses. "I can ask my job if they have a New York location near where you plan to move. I know most of their other locations are close to Canada, anyway."

Mike smiled at the subtle affection. "Where do you work, Eddie?"

"A cute little coffee shop where he gets all dolled up," Richie cooed. He then pinched Eddie's cheek. "Cure, cute, cute!" 

Eddie didn't push his hand away for once. "If they don't, I'll just find a different place to work. It's fine."

Nine days later, Eddie and Richie were moving in a few doors down from Bill (and, subsequently, Stan). 

Richie was a bit surprised at how well Eddie was handling the busy streets of New York already; he had assumed his partner would be overwhelmed at the very beginning.

Once Richie and Eddie were settled into their new home, Mike was the one to pop the question.

The two surprisingly agreed, seeming even enthusiastic.

Meanwhile, Ben and Bev were only two towns over. They decided to meet with the others the week before Stan, Richie, and Bill's classes started back up. 

That day had arrived. 

Bev and Ben were staying in a nearby hotel due to the apartments already being a bit crowded. They came by the other Losers' residence at around 3 PM. 

Bev wasn't expecting to walk in on practically a threesome. 

But there it was: Stan, Richie, and Mike all huddled up on Bill (and Stan's) bed. 

Bev raised a brow. "Uh, hey?"

Stan was the one who shot up, fear in his eyes. "H- Hey, Bev."

Richie grumbled and yanked Stan back into the cuddle sandwich. "Don't scare the baby, Marsh."

Bev shrugged. "I was just gonna ask where the extra soap is; the container in the bathroom kind of exploded all over the wall."

Stan shot up again. "What?"

A talk over dinner with all seven Losers seemed to be very beneficial. 

"So, you guys all… romantically like each other?" Ben questioned gently. He didn't want to upset the five lovers. 

Mike nodded, hand under the table. "Yes, exactly." He ran his hand over Stan's knee, sending the other's nerves.

"And we love you guys too!" Richie added excitedly. 

Ben and Bev exchanged a look, one the others couldn't identify the meaning of. Then Bev reached across the table and grabbed Stan's hamd, causing him to drop his fork in surprise. Is this why you were so skittish when we split off, honey? You were scared?"

Stan nodded softly, and was surprised when Ben got up and hugged him, along with Bev. Soon, he was encased by his six favorite people. He broke into tears. "I love you guys," he choked. 

"We love you too," Ben murmured softly, stroking Stan's curls.

It was now December 7th the first eve of Chanukah. 

Stan had gotten a permit to live off-campus, so he now lived with Bill, having Richie and Eddie a few doors down. 

Stan had a rather rough day at his part time job, so when he opened the door to he and Bill's home, he just wanted to collapse in their warm bed. Instead, however, he was met with a pleasant surprise.

A beautiful, gold Hanukkiah with blue-and-white swirled beeswax candles sat on display in the center of the kitchen table. 

Stan almost cried at the sight. "Bill! Bill!" He ran through the hall and into their room. He truly began crying when he saw everyone else in there. 

Mike gently pulled him down onto the bed, everyone enveloping Stan in a hug. 

"Happy Chanukah, baby," Bill murmured into Stan's hair. 

A little later, Mike carried the slowly calming down Stan into the kitchen, the others following behind. 

Stan cried all over again when he filly processed the kosher food set on the counter. "I love you guys so much."

The other six stated their confirmation of mutual feeling before beginning the best Chanukah Stan could have ever asked for. 


End file.
